1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bulldozer.
2. Background Information
Due to recent environment protection measures, bulldozers are equipped with a powerful device for exhaust emission control. The exhaust emission control device is an apparatus that cleans the exhaust from the engine, and includes, for example, diesel particulate filters. The exhaust emission control device is connected to the engine so it is desirable to be positioned adjacent to the engine. For example, US Patent Application Publication No. US2009/0188389 discloses a bulldozer equipped with a diesel particulate filter on the engine.